


The Caretaker

by tearingbooks



Series: Out of the library in my head [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, i was bored, vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Short story





	The Caretaker

I see nothing.  
'You trust us' he says. It is not a question, but a statement. A reminder. I awnser anyway. 'I do' I feel my hands shake. It hurts. I feel a drop on my cheek and his hand that clean it up. Something is tugging my dress. I tense up. My hand is grabbed and squeezed. I squeeze back. The tugging stops and my other hand gets company too. They nearly crush my hand. It distracts me from the pain.  
He's trying to get them to stop clinging. I may not hear the hushed words, but I can almost taste the tension. I smile and hopefully they'll calm down. I just hope it is in the right direction. Their grips loosen and I can hear a sigh. Yet they refuse to let go. I'm glad. It comforts me. The wind blows. It's cold. I can hear what I assume are her footsteps. The hands start to let go and before I can stop myself a wishpered please leaves my mouth. I can feel them tense up. They dispse the word. Two hands place themself on my back. A cold and a hot one. 'You understand this is for your own savety' She says. I disagree, yet I still nodd. They start pushinh me forwards. I take one step. Then another. This goes on

And with every step they grow more confident as I grow hesitant. We stop. 'Listen' they urge me. Dissyness overtakes me as it always does when they use their true voice. 'You will remain at our side at all times' I have no problem with that, for I wish not to be alone in the face of our... Guests.  
'You will speak only when spoken to.' As was the first rule when I ended up here. The youngest two hug me. As I try to hug then back, I stumble and fall in the dark. Their hand pulls me back. I feel a small brush of wind and then the gates open.  
The waves of sounds and energy overwhelm me. The many unkown tongues confuse me and intregue me. Now I understand why they needed to blind me, for if not I would have lost myself to the wonders and terrors before me. I straighten my back. My dress is suffocating me. 'Trust us' is their last order. I let out a caged breath as I awnser.  
'I do '


End file.
